Emerald (animal)
Woot woot! Pantalan sona! BELONGS TO ANIMAL. NO TOUCHY. Thanks! ' Appearance ''You won't see me wearin' all that bling...like the popular girls. '' You see a odd SilkWing dragonet yelling at someone in Mantis Hive. You go up to her. "Hello." you say. "Are...are you okay?" She glares at you. You notice she is a dark gray in color. ''Huh. weird. ''Her eyes are a lilac purple. You ask her name. "Are you stalking me? Ugg, fine. I'm Emerald." Emerald is not what you think she is. She is a SilkWing with distant LeafWing genes. You can tell by her light green scales, but she has most dragons fooled. Her scales are a bit dirty, and has several scratches here and there. Wears a few bracelets and anklets, varying from ropes, to metal wires with a pearl on it. She is very muscular, but small in height. Her posture is proud, and her head is held up high. Her wings have grown in, because she is part LeafWing. She was born with wings. So, if anyone asked, she would say "A mutation." or something like that. But, you know how LeafWings have little leaf shaped thingys on their tail? So does Em. She doesn't mind showing it off, ad thankfully Wasp hasn't seen it yet. Personality ''So? I don't care what you think of me. "So, uh, what are you doing?" you ask her. "Setting that HiveWing straight, duh." "Oh, uh, okay. Um, are you okay?" you fidget with your claws. "I'm never okay," she replies. Em is far from normal. She hates her tribe being so useless, ''and ''idiotic. ''She thinks all of them should stand up for their rights, and not be so ''lazy. '' She is really weird. Sometimes it takes her a while to process things, and she does not have a lot of common sense. She'd rather be a wild animal than a dragon. When she becomes an adult, she wishes to become a wildlife biologist. Emerald is a great fighter and wins all her battles. She loves to do it, too. She is a born leader, and maybe a bit bossy. Hey, sometimes we need to be, right? She has very strong opinions, and you'd have a hard time changing her mind. She's also terrible at math. She doesn't have a math brain, and never will. She's sarcastic, too. If she is working on something, and you ask her how she is doing, she'll say, "Peachy". She's not the best at sports, but still very athletic. Better than ''all of her classmates. (Bragging rights!) She likes to yell, and has a huge "Girl Power" attitude. She doesn't care at all what others think of her. Emerald is slowly getting more insane by the second. She's happy that she is different, and hates rude brats. CANNOT STAND THEM. Even weirder, Em LOVES to read and is dying to read the Book of Clearsight. History I struggle sometimes. But the important thing is that I get back up. '' Emerald was born to a SilkWing detective named Heath, and a caring, modest mother named Temora. Her mother used to be part of the Chrysalis, but left to take care of Emerald. Her parents were always very supportive of Em. Even though she was odd, and not the nicest dragon, they still loved her. Temora decided Emerald should attend Mantis Academy, for the smartest students. Em doesn't feel like she belongs there with all the smart kids. And of ''course ''the rich kids. Brats. When Em learned she had the power of Leafspeak, her parents told her to never use it. Emerald figures it would be much easier to just call some thorny plant to kill Wasp, but nooooooo. So, Emerald joined the mantis Hive Chrysalis, and became the leader of it. When Bloodworm Hive burned down, so did Em's home, because it was on the webs. Devastated, her parents are searching for a new home, maybe moving Hives. Em does not want to move, because she's actually made a few friends. She has a pet lion cub, named Leela. Emerald has always hated Wasp, and for various reasons. # she hates how Wasp makes innocent HiveWings do whatever she likes, against their will. # she hates how Wasp forced ex-Queen Monarch to bow to her, and rule over all the tribes # she hates how selfish Wasp is, going out of HiveWing's heads when they are hurt # she hates what Wasp did to the LeafWings Adonis ran all the way to the Poison Jungle. With Wasp's army behind him, it was his only escape. "'You shall not escape my talons!" Wasp yelled through their mouths. Trivia ''You don't know anything about me...yet. '' * has a pet lion cub named Leela * hates apples * LOVES to sing * an artist * a good writer * Amazing baker * wants to be a wildlife biologist * hates Wasp * wants to move to Poison Jungle, if she is going to move * hates that her tribe is so laid back * dislikes apples, for some reason? * Even though she is mostly SilkWing, she and her parents eat meat * in Chorus at her school Gallery ''I'm quite a good artist? Ain't I? '' Feel free to draw her! Emerldswallowtailx.jpg|An Emerald Swallowtail, which Em is based off of. Owo big boy.png|Amazing art by Lexie.owo! Thank you, she is AMAZING!!! Download20190901075447.png|Emerald humanized by Fish! Aaaa, thank you, she is so amazing! Download 20190902 151614.jpg|by Emeraldwings! (kind of ironic) Thank you! She is AWESOME! Emeraldsona.png|a jada I did of her Category:SilkWings Category:LeafWings Category:Females Category:Content (Animal56) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress